Faking Fate
by Cursed-Immortal-Girl
Summary: Ginny Weasley disappeared in the middle of the war. Years later, Hermione Granger stumbles upon a cemetery where Draco Malfoy sits beside a grave. But there’s the story he’s going to tell her. One for the history books… a true testimony of love.
1. Chapter 1

**There are some things that we will never understand. Quests we must go on that never seem to show a true result, people we've known since childhood but never truly met, obstacles we overcome but never truly see the reasoning behind them.**

**And that is life. Simply that.**

**But in reality… life is far from simple. Nothing is simple in reality… not a single thing.. Least of all…love.**

**- Faking Fate - **

_**A Ginny-Draco Fanfiction**_

_Summary: _

_Years ago, Ginny Weasley disappeared in the middle of the war. Nearly eight years later, Hermione Granger stumbles upon a cemetery where Draco Malfoy sits beside a grave. But there's the story he's going to tell her. One for the history books… a true testimony of love._

_Chapter One - Aeris, the One Who Died…_

* * *

Hermione Granger had graduated long ago. But she had refused to continue on living a lie. She wasn't meant to be something incredible and bright… and she told herself that everyday. 

Everyone had always told her she was made for something great… but she never really wanted greatness… Just acceptance.

So she stopped lying to herself and moved on. She ventured back into the muggle world with one goal in mind. Acceptance.

But goals didn't pay the bills. So, Hermione had taken up odd jobs for nearly a year before she got a temporary job as a photographer. And soon found she loved to take pictures. A small American magazine had picked up Hermione's work and asked her to join their company after a year and a half had past since Hermione's graduation.

Hermione had accepted, and had been a part of the company since. But a secret would be revealed when Hermione went on her newest photo shoot. A secret about the love between two war-torn people…

* * *

December 12th, 2004 - Minnesota Countryside 

Hermione Granger drove on the gravel road, the stereo of her Beetle blasting loudly as she attempted to drown out her memories. Concentrating on her assignment, she remembered her boss's words.

"_Granger! West is out sick. You mind taking pictures and recording an interview you'll be taking?" Fitzgibbon asked. Hermione nodded at her boss and followed him into his office._

"_There are rumors that the actor Chandler Grey has been visiting a local 'haunted' cemetery. No one knows why or anything of the like, but one of his co-stars, a girl named Aeris Westlin, was killed in an accident two weeks ago. I want you to check if the rumors are true. If they are, get a few photos, and ask Grey what he's doing in a cemetery. I'll double today's pay." Fitzgibbon continued._

Hermione stopped in front of an old vine covered gate and peeked through the cast-iron bars. And noticed someone familiar. Sighing, Hermione opened the gate and went inside. The man swung around. Hermione still couldn't place him.

A single red rose was in a gloved hand and the man wore a hooded sweatshirt and jeans. Hermione tried to place his stance but still crew up a blank.

"I'm Chandler Grey… But you know me better as Draco Malfoy, Granger…" he told her simply. Hermione was astonished.

"How long have you lived as a muggle?" Hermione asked, intrigued.

"Not that it's your business, but years… Enough to make three major movies, star in a Emmy winning series, fake a relationship with Aeris Westlin, fall in love, get married to the love of my life, have a daughter, and lose my wife." He said simply. Hermione was stunned. He was being _nice?_ Hermione couldn't remember a time before when he was.

"You were married?" Hermione asked. He nodded, moving out of the way of a grave marker that was decades newer than the ones around it. Hermione read it.

"Aeris Molly Westlin-Grey. Loving mother, loving wife. I shall never forget you… 1981 - 2004." Hermione read aloud.

"Did she know you were a wizard?" Hermione asked, touching the stone front.

"Yeah… Aeris knew… She loved me more than anything… and to think… to think…" Malfoy trailed off on a saddened note.

"How do you expect to heal if you don't talk?" Hermione said bluntly. He looked over at her, hiding tears.

"To think she was Ginevra Weasley…" he said softly. Hermione couldn't speak.

* * *

A/N: How was it? Not to bad was it? At the beginning of the next chapter, Draco Malfoy will tell Hermione more of the story… actually it will go from him talking to third person watching Ginny and Draco work together. 

Please Review…

Cursed

I don't own anything you may recognize.


	2. Chapter 2

**There are some things that we will never understand. Quests we must go on that never seem to show a true result, people we've known since childhood but never truly met, obstacles we overcome but never truly see the reasoning behind them.**

**And that is life. Simply that.**

**But in reality… life is far from simple. Nothing is simple in reality… not a single thing.. Least of all…love.**

**- Faking Fate - **

_**A Ginny-Draco Fanfiction**_

_Summary: _

_Years ago, Ginny Weasley disappeared in the middle of the war. Nearly eight years later, Hermione Granger stumbles upon a cemetery where Draco Malfoy sits beside a grave. But there's the story he's going to tell her. One for the history books… a true testimony of love._

_Chapter Two - Chandler's Memories_

* * *

"You know, Granger... I never really wanted to leave the Wizarding World..." Malfoy admitted to her. Hermione looked at him, confusion clearly shown on her features.

"There was an accident not long after Dumbledore was killed. Voldemort killed my mother because I failed." he spoke quietly, a sad smile on his face.

"Because you didn't kill Dumbledore?" Hermione asked, looking at him.

"Yeah... My father was furious because of it as well. So he tried to kill me..." he continued, looking back at Aeris/Ginny's grave.

"He tried to kill you?" Hermione said softly. He nodded.

"He beat me within an inch of my life before it happened..." he trailed off, reminscing.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, staring at the ground.

"He thought of a punishment he thought worse than death. He destroyed my magic..." he said quietly. Hermione jerked her head up.

"_What!_" she exclaimed.

"And then he oblivated me..."

* * *

I know it's not much.. but I got so many reviews I couldn't leave my readers waiting. More things will be explained later, like how he got his memory back...

Later,

Cursed


	3. Chapter 3

**There are some things that we will never understand. Quests we must go on that never seem to show a true result, people we've known since childhood but never truly met, obstacles we overcome but never truly see the reasoning behind them.**

**And that is life. Simply that.**

**But in reality… life is far from simple. Nothing is simple in reality… not a single thing.. Least of all…love.**

**- Faking Fate - **

_**A Ginny-Draco Fanfiction**_

_Summary: _

_Years ago, Ginny Weasley disappeared in the middle of the war. Nearly eight years later, Hermione Granger stumbles upon a cemetery where Draco Malfoy sits beside a grave. But there's the story he's going to tell her. One for the history books… a true testimony of love._

_Chapter Three - A Fateful Night_

August 12th, 1997 - Rockford, Illinois

Jocelyn Dixon stood beside a hospital bed, checking vitals and marking them down. A sharp sound made her jump in surprise as her patient's doctor walked in.

"Jumpy today are you, Joce?" the doctor asked her. Jocelyn began taking the vitals of her patient again when the sound went off again.

"Is… I mean…" the doctor asked. Jocelyn nodded.

"Rosy, how's he doing?" Jocelyn asked.

"I think he's waking up." the doctor, Rosy, answered. Jocelyn looked wide-eyed as she watched her patient's eyes slowly flutter open. They were gray, a stormy gray. The two women looked at each other, surprise and recognition in their eyes.

"It isn't, is it?" Rosy whispered. Jocelyn couldn't speak.

"Who…who are you?" he rasped, his voice nearly unintelligible.

"I'm your nurse, Jocelyn. This is your doctor, Dr. Stone." Jocelyn told him, looking him over. Jocelyn raced out and got him a cup of water.

"Here, drink this." Jocelyn said, helping the poor man to sit up by giving him more pillows. He sipped at it, his arms still feeling weak.

"How old are you?" Rosy asked.

"Do… you… know… who I am…?" he said slowly, a British accent seeping though his words.

"His chart reads that he's in his teens. It's not him." Jocelyn told her friend.

"He needs a name for now, Joce." Rosy told the nurse. Jocelyn nodded in agreement.

"We don't know your name. Do you remember anything before now?" Jocelyn asked, sitting on the edge of his bed. He shook his head, trying to think.

"If… I mean… He's disappeared so…" Rosy tried to say to Jocelyn.

"I gather you're British, from your accent. Your eyes are gray… I'll call you Mr. Grey for now, all right?" Jocelyn said, giving herself more than anything else a reason to call him that.

-

August 21st, 1997 - Rockford, Illinois

Sitting next to Mr. Grey in his new hospital room, Jocelyn watched as he flipped through the television channels before settling on a local NBC station.

"What's on, Grey?" Jocelyn asked him, watching his surprise when he noticed her.

"Friends. I've seen it twice now. Chandler's my favorite character." Grey told her.

---

Thus the teenager who'd awoken from a month and a half long coma with no memory became Chandler Grey. His story had many more bumps before he would meet Aeris.

Wouldn't it been strange if it didn't?

---

December 21st, 2003 - Hollywood, California

Standing on the roof of a hotel, Chandler Grey watched the sun setting on the horizon. Slowly, a woman came up behind him, smiling with her hands behind her back.

"Chaeris." she told him. A smile crept on his face.

"You like doing that, don't you?" Chandler asked her, turning around. She smiled, wrapping her arms around him and placing a brief, chaste kiss on his lips.

"Let's go and enjoy being married for the first time, Chandler." she whispered in her ear.

---

Little did they know, that their first night and Mister and Misses Chandler Grey would also be their last…

Because the night brought memories that neither could remember. Memories from the world they'd both unintentionally left.

The memories that their real families where feuding. Memories that Aeris was Ginny, and Chandler was Draco.

-------------

End of Chapter Three

I realize it's kind of short and skips a bit, but there is a reason for that. Hermione P.O.V. will be back next chapter. And Chandler/Draco will explain about 'Chaeris' before he meets Hermione's 'roommate'. I realize the portions that the end of both sections are weird too... but needed.

Sorry it took so long.

Cursed.

If you want to read a good GW/DM fic I recommend these:

Beginning Anew, Sands of Time I: Parental Obligations, Letters to My Muse, and my favorite - Washing Off the Blood (All by Lightning-Mage-Betrayl. Her H/G, Hr/R fic Watching Over Me, is good too.); The Cursebreaker's Sisterby Jives;I Never Thought I Would Be A Hero byOriginal Dark Angel; Dragon and Angel by DragonAngel68; and finallyFlight of the Thestrals by GD-7.


	4. Interlude

**There are some things that we will never understand. Quests we must go on that never seem to show a true result, people we've known since childhood but never truly met, obstacles we overcome but never truly see the reasoning behind them.**

**And that is life. Simply that.**

**But in reality… life is far from simple. Nothing is simple in reality… not a single thing.. Least of all…love.**

**- Faking Fate - **

**_A Ginny-Draco Fanfiction_**

_Summary: _

_Years ago, Ginny Weasley disappeared in the middle of the war. Nearly eight years later, Hermione Granger stumbles upon a cemetery where Draco Malfoy sits beside a grave. But there's the story he's going to tell her. One for the history books… a true testimony of love._

****

Interlude : Prologue 

**August 11th, 1997 **

A pale face appeared from under the blankets, strands of long, red hair peaking out. Soft blue eyes fluttered open and a sigh escaped from her mouth. The young woman sat up and pushed her hair back with long, calloused fingers.

Smiling, the girl slipped out of her bed, sliding her pink-painted toenails into fuzzy, blue slippers. With a happy sigh, she walked to her bedroom door and opened it and shivered as cold air hit her bare legs. Shaking her head, she took her fuzzy blue bathrobe off the hook on the back of the door, covering her nearly naked body as she walked into the hall.

"Keep it cold enough?" she muttered to herself as she walked down the cold and empty hall. She flipped on a pink light switch to turn on the hall light and sighed in exasperation when the light did not flicker on.

"Harry? Ron?" she called, knocking on her brother's door. She tried the doorknob when no one answered, but it was locked.

"Hermione?" she called back into her own room. She tried to open the door but found it to have locked behind her. Confused and a little scared, she walked down the hall to the stairs and went down, opening the door at the bottom that led to Hermione's kitchen.

The kitchen was bathed in a strange blue light, different from the usual soft colors from the night-light by the sink. The teenager just pulled her robe tighter and tried the light switch next to the door. At first she thought the power had gone out because of a storm, but the idea was soon ripped from her mind when she realized the strange blue light was moonlight.

There was not a single cloud in the sky.

"Harry? Ron?" she called again, walking around the kitchen and into the dining room fast, searching for anyone else as her heart raced and her breathing became labored.

"Miss Granger?" a male voice asked from behind her. She spun in surprise and nearly hit the owner of the voice. A tall man with long, blond hair and dark gray eyes stood in front of her, a devilish smirk on his face and a long, shined wand in his left hand. She froze, too scared to even breathe as he rose the wand to her chest.

_'How did they find us?_' she thought. 

"Miss Weasley. Even better." The man said as he cast and laughed as she fell to the ground. She gasped for air as the sound the spell made reverberated in her ears.

"Don't worry… I am far from done with you, Ginevra. Far from done." He whispered to her, casing his wand in its holder and lifting her in his arms.

She didn't have enough strength to struggle as he appararated out with her. They arrived seconds later in a dusty, dirty town, roaches crawling underfoot. Finally, she let out a powerful scream as he used a spell to cut her hair half off, clipping the tip of her left ear off. Something had gone wrong, terribly wrong.

"Ginevra… Ginevra… Ginevra." He rasped in her ear. She tried not to cry out as he bound her with a spell and slowly cut into her arms with a sharpened knife. He moved the knife from her right arm to her left in a quick sweeping motion that sliced from her arms to her bare stomach. She kicked up at him and hit him between the legs, temporarily causing him to falter. Trying to squirm away, she backed up into a metal knight suit, causing the ax in its arm to fall and nearly hit Ginny as she shut her eyes in fear. She opened her eyes to see the man's arm chopped off from the powerful ax.

He screamed in pain and a familiar man rushed in. Ginny's sight went hazy when spell after spell and cut after cut was forced on her, until her voice was gone and her heart was shutting down. She was dying… and Lucius Malfoy was the cause.

"Take this." The second man said, forcing a potion down her throat. She managed to swallow when Malfoy pushed the man away and cast his final spell as a living wizard.

"Obliviate."

I started writing Faking Fate as a complete fiction work about a month ago and found that with some changing, the prologue would work perfectly for the fanfiction version. Enjoy.

CIG


	5. Chapter 4

**There are some things that we will never understand. Quests we must go on that never seem to show a true result, people we've known since childhood but never truly met, obstacles we overcome but never truly see the reasoning behind them.**

**And that is life. Simply that.**

**But in reality… life is far from simple. Nothing is simple in reality… not a single thing.. Least of all…love.**

**- Faking Fate - **

**_A Ginny-Draco Fanfiction_**

_Summary: _

_Years ago, Ginny Weasley disappeared in the middle of the war. Nearly eight years later, Hermione Granger stumbles upon a cemetery where Draco Malfoy sits beside a grave. But there's the story he's going to tell her. One for the history books… a true testimony of love._

Chapter Four - Blue-Eyed Memory

Change date to December 10th

Hermione stared at Draco in surprise and confusion.

"How could you remember that, Malfoy?" Hermione asked. Malfoy felt tears prickling unwanted at his eyes.

"I'm not ready to say that quite yet, Granger." the magic-less wizard told her. For a reason she didn't quite know, Hermione felt anger bubbling up.

"What bloody reason would you have to keep something like that secret when you're the one who decided to blurt out your new life story?" Hermione blurted out before she could stop herself. Draco Malfoy clenched his fists in anger.

"You think because you were the smartest bloody witch in that _damned_ school that you deserve a response to a question about me, when you spent the past few years not caring about anyone from back there? I choose to pay West to call in sick so you would get sent here. I thought you would be the lesser of two evils. I thought you would be a helluva lot less jaded about talking to me than Longbottom!

"You were the smartest witch in who knows how bloody long, that's a given. You tried to protect Potter and the rest of the world and to free the bloody House-Elves. That's true. But what else is true is that even through it all, _you_ became as jaded about your perspective as my father was about his. You believe that because I was a bloody ass for six years that I will never change! You believe that because I was rich and all 'high and mighty' and that because Ginny was dirt-poor and down to earth that we could never love each other!

"I can hear as much in your voice, Granger! You are _wrong_ about that Granger. I loved her, every single part about her until the day she died! I still do! Until Halloween, Aeris and I were everything to each other! If it weren't for that bloody taxi she would still be with me! She wouldn't have to miss the premiere of the movie she _wrote_ for God's sake." Malfoy snarled out before he collasped into tears, the pain of his wife's death still ripping through his mind.

The two were silent for a few moments when the shrill cry of a cell phone hit their ears. Hermione looked at Malfoy before she turned off the alarm on her cell phone.

"I was told you had no more pictures to take until next week. What's the alarm for?" Malfoy asked after a mintue. Hermione let out a shaky laugh.

"If you know so much about my life than shouldn't you know what I do everyday at three?" Hermione spat out, walking off, still angry. She didn't know the true reason she was angry--she thought it might be stress. She didn't know then that she knew it was because of the past she left behind--and because she knew if she kept it up she'd be returning to the place she shed her skin.

"How would I know, Granger? I didn't think to check your social schedule-I just needed the time to talk." Malfoy admitted, unconsciously grabbing his right shin.

"My social schedule? I hardly call a visit to my babysitters a social-" Hermione said before she trailed off, eyes wide. Malfoy stared at her in surprise.

"Babysitter's? You have a kid?" Malfoy asked. Before she could answer, her phone trilled off in a Mario Bros. ringtone. Hermione answered midring.

"Is something wrong, Annie? ... Yes, I'm on my way. ... Thanks for reminding me. I completely forgot. Can you have her coat on before I get there? ... I'm about two miles out of town. It should take roughly ten mintues. ... I'm sorry I spaced, Annie. Are you going to be late for the appointment? ... All right... Bye." Hermione spoke into the phone. She hung up and turned to Malfoy.

"I have to go pick my daughter up. If you want to try telling me again meet me here tomorrow at noon. And don't swear-Raleen's six."

-

End of Chapter Four

So... yeah. Sorry about the wait.

CIG


End file.
